Anne Hathaway
Biografie Anne Hathaway wuchs als Tochter eines Richters und einer Bühnenschauspielerin in New Jersey auf. Nach dem Coming-Out ihres Bruders wechselte ihre Familie vom römischem Katholizismus zur Episkopalkirche der Vereinigten Staaten, weil sie mit der Haltung der römisch-katholischen Kirche zur Homosexualität nicht einverstanden war. Anne besuchte die Gallatin School of Individualized Study, eine Einrichtung der New York University. Bereits während ihrer Ausbildung gewann sie einige Preise. Das erste Mal stand sie für die Fernsehserie Sechs unter einem Dach vor der Kamera. Weltweite Bekanntheit errang sie 2001 durch den Film Plötzlich Prinzessin, in dem sie an der Seite von Julie Andrews zu sehen ist. In der Komödie stellt sie ein unscheinbares US-amerikanisches Mädchen dar, das erfährt, dass sie in Wirklichkeit eine Prinzessin eines kleinen Landes ist. Dem 37 Mio. US-Dollar teuren ersten Teil, der allein über 108 Mio. US-Dollar an den nordamerikanischen Kinokassen einspielte, folgte drei Jahre später die ebenso erfolgreiche Fortsetzung Plötzlich Prinzessin 2. Im Jahr 2005 besetzte Ang Lee Anne Hathaway für sein mehrfach Oscar-prämiertes Drama Brokeback Mountain. Sie spielt dort Lureen Twist, die Frau von Jack Twist (dargestellt von Jake Gyllenhaal). 2006 folgte die Komödie Der Teufel trägt Prada, in der sie das Schauspielensemble um Meryl Streep, Emily Blunt, Simon Baker, Stanley Tucci und Adrian Grenier anführte. 2007 folgte der Film Geliebte Jane, in dem sie an der Seite von James McAvoy, Julie Walters, James Cromwell und Maggie Smith auftrat, ehe sie ein Jahr später die Kritiker mit der Hauptrolle in Jonathan Demmes Rachels Hochzeit begeistern konnte. Für den Part einer labilen Alkoholikerin, die nach Jahren wieder mit ihrer Familie zusammen kommt, erhielt sie unter anderem den Preis des National Board of Review und wurde für den Golden Globe Award sowie einen Oscar nominiert. Außerdem spielte sie 2007/2008 an der Seite von Steve Carell, Dwayne Johnson und Alan Arkin in dem Film Get Smart als Agentin 99 mit. Neben einer Musical-Einlage mit dem damaligen Moderator Hugh Jackman bei der Eröffnungszeremonie der 81. Oscarverleihung moderierte sie am 27. Februar 2011 gemeinsam mit ihrem Schauspielkollegen James Franco die 83. Oscarverleihung. Mit 28 Jahren ist sie die jüngste Moderatorin in der Geschichte der Preisverleihung. Anne Hathaway führte vier Jahre lang eine Beziehung mit dem italienischen Geschäftsmann Raffaelo Follieri. Mitte 2008 trennte sich das Paar. Follieri sitzt derzeit wegen Steuerhinterziehung im Gefängnis. Seit Ende 2008 ist Anne Hathaway mit Adam Shulman liiert. Im November 2011 gab das Paar seine Verlobung bekannt. Filmografie * 2012: Les Misérables * 2012: The Dark Knight Rises * 2011: Zwei an einem Tag (One Day) * 2011: Rio (Stimme von Jewel) * 2010: Love and other Drugs – Nebenwirkung inklusive (Love and other Drugs) * 2010: Valentinstag (Valentine’s Day) * 2010: Alice im Wunderland (Alice in Wonderland) * 2009: Bride Wars – Beste Feindinnen (Bride Wars) * 2008: Rachels Hochzeit (Rachel Getting Married) * 2008: Passengers * 2008: Get Smart * 2007: Geliebte Jane (Becoming Jane) * 2006: Der Teufel trägt Prada * 2005: Brokeback Mountain * 2005: Havoc * 2005: Die Rotkäppchen-Verschwörung (Hoodwinked) (Stimme von Red) * 2004: Plötzlich Prinzessin (The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement) * 2004: Ella – Verflixt & zauberhaft (Ella Enchanted) * 2002: Nicholas Nickleby * 2002: The Cat Returns (Neko no ongaeshi) (Stimme) * 2001: The Other Side of Heaven * 2001: Plötzlich Prinzessin (The Princess Diaries) en:Anne_Hathaway Kategorie:Schauspieler